If we had this night together
by Envy911
Summary: Kaku convinces Lucci to go out with him and the other agents, but Lucci has a better idea and they never even make it out of the tower. Kaku can’t really complain though. With a lover like Lucci who would? Based on a pic done by Pirateneko.


a/n: There just isn't enough Lucci/Kaku smut out there so I decided to try my hand at it. Love these two and I'm sorry if they are a little OOC; hopefully their not, but tell me if you think they are.

Warnings: it's M for a reason… Some strong language and lots of smutty explicitness.

"Come on Lucci why not?"

"I don't do dates," was all Lucci replied not looking up from the book he was reading. Wasn't the point of having a library in the tower so you could go there and not be bothered? If it was apparently Kaku didn't grasp that.

"It's not a date," the giraffe reasoned adjusting his hat. "The other agents will be there."

"All the more reason for me not to want to go," Lucci stated turning the page of his thick book.

"It's been five years sense we've all been together, what's the harm in getting together and catching up?"

"Simple," Lucci paused to take a drink from his glass of whisky. "I don't like the others," he finished setting his glass on the little table next to his chair. Hattori chimed from Lucci's shoulder and Kaku glared at the bird as if to say 'don't encourage him'.

"But," Kaku said turning his attention back to the man and leaning on the armrest of Lucci's chair. "You do like me don't you?" Kaku said in a lower more seductive tone. At this the leopard did look up at him. They locked eyes for a moment then…

"Fine, what time."

"Around 9:00 at the café in the square down on the main island," the sound of victory could clearly be heard in Kaku's voice as he stood back up. "Meet me at my room and we can head there together." Kaku called over his shoulder as he walked away.

---

8:47 and Lucci sighed as he walked down the hall towards Kaku's room, fingering the collar of his charcoal colored button-down shirt. Giving three sharp knocks to the thick wood door he waited for Kaku to open it, but all he got was a muffled call from the other side that sounded like 'its open'. Opening the door himself Lucci stepped into Kaku's room and didn't see the other man.

"Hey," came a call from the bathroom and Kaku stuck his head out the door. "Sorry I'm running late, I'll be ready to go in a minute." Lucci made an annoyed sound and sat on the edge of Kaku's bed as he waited for the other man to get ready.

"You know Kaku, if you're going to force me to come with you the least you could do is be ready to go when I get here," Lucci scolded the younger zoan as he scratched under one of Hattori's wings. The pigeon cooed and tilted its head to one side in pleasure.

"Yeah well," Kaku spanned as he walked out of the bathroom and suddenly Lucci wasn't quite as annoyed with the other man as he had been. But then again seeing his sexy lover in nothing but his overly tight underwear tended to have that effect. "You're early and I can't find my pants," as he talked he walked over to his dresser bending over and opening one of the lower drawers. "The stonewashed skinny jeans that make my ass look great. Then again I haven't been back here in forever so they could be anywhere…hope they still fit."

Lucci wasn't listing to what Kaku was saying; he was to busy ogling Kaku's ass as he bent over to look through his drawers. _'Fuck meeting up with the others…I found something better to do.'_ Lucci thought with a smirk and stood up, shrugging his shoulder and sending Hattori to perch somewhere else. He quietly walked up behind Kaku and firmly gripped one of his ass checks.

Kaku gave an oh-so-manly sound of surprise and bolted upright, turning to glare to the other man. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned, though the familiar flare in the leopard's green eyes gave him a pretty good idea.

"Hm, you don't need jeans to make your ass look great and I say we screw going to meet the others and…"

"Screw instead?" Kaku cut in smirking at the terrible pun. "This whole thing was my idea if I don't show up it will look bad."

"Then we can fuck then, if we must, go and meet them." Lucci reasoned, pulling Kaku towards the bed behind them. The giraffe looked like he wanted to protest but Lucci never the less pushed him down on to the mattress, climbing on it himself and keening over him. Nipping at the end of Kaku's nose before ducking down it mouth his neck.

"Lucci," Kaku tried to scold. "We're supposed to be meeting the others in…" glancing at the clock he huffed. "Twelve minutes. Do you really think we can finish and still have time to meet them?"

"No," was Lucci's honest answer. Kaku was about to protest again when a not so gentle nip to his neck made him gasp. The giraffe felt Lucci's full lips form a small smile against his neck at the reaction, and sighed in defeat—not that he was all that upset about being forced to stay in and have sex rather than go out, get drunk, and chat with people who he was more or less forced to be friends with.

Kaku's breath hitched in his throat as Lucci continued to explore the tan column of his neck. The older male licked at Kaku's Adams apple kissing it before moving to the side of his neck and sucking there. Biting softly and bringing a pink-purple love bite to the surface. Kaku made a low sound in the back of his throat that Lucci felt more than heard and moved up to the other man's face. "Still think we should go meet the others?" the leopard asked in an almost serious tone.

"Oh shut up you know you won," Kaku growled. Reaching up he grabbed the base of Lucci's thick ponytail and pulled him down for a kiss. The leopard's full lips meshed with his in a fierce kiss. Both males trying to gain the upper hand; competitive even in something that was supposed to be so intimate.

Lucci's tongue ran over the line of Kaku's lips and said man opened his mouth allowing the older zoan's tongue in; and in turn plunged his own tongue into Lucci's mouth. Kaku moaned as Lucci's hands started to wonder as well; running over his naked chest and tweaking a nipple. The herbivore ran his tongue over his partner's teeth flinching when one of his over sharp canines cut his tongue. Lucci in turn gave a low growl like moan as the taste of blood became present in his mouth.

Sucking on Kaku's tongue gently he pulled away enough to take a breath and untucked his shirt from his pants. He only got the first two buttons undone before Kaku grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked it open sending the rest of the buttons popping off and scattering over the bed. "I liked that shirt…" Lucci growled shrugging it off and letting it slip over the edge of the bed.

Once again taking a hand full of Lucci's thick hair the giraffe pulled him down and whispered, "You'll get over it…" before licking the outer shell of the leopard's ear. Lucci smirked at the boldness of Kaku's words. That smirk disappeared as their lips meshed together again.

Lucci let his hands continue to wonder over the planes of Kaku's well toned chest; running his fingers over Kaku's sides and down to his waist line. Parting his mouth from the other man's he moved to kiss his chest. Running his tongue over Kaku's well defined clavicles and biting into the hard muscle at the top of his pectoral. Pulling away only when he was sure he had left a mark behind.

Kaku gasped when Lucci's teeth snuck into his chest. Not breaking the skin but just as painful as if they had. One of his hands pulled at the gold tie in Lucci's hair freeing it, while the other traced over the rough skin of his scars. Fingers clenching and digging into the tough scar tissue when one of Lucci's hands suddenly dipped into his underwear.

"Ah, Lucci…!" the herbivore gasped as he was griped firmly. Kaku heard said man chuckle as he sat up to look at him. That almost always present smirk once again in place. Lucci said nothing as he withdrew his hand; rubbing his palm firmly over the growing bulge in Kaku's underwear before yanking down and off the only article of clothing the younger male wore. Following suit by unfastening his own tight leather pants, shedding them and towing off his shoes.

Looking down over his tanned companion the leopard couldn't help but lick his lips. Flushed and aroused, already sporting two very distinct love bites; his large expressive eyes lightly glazed and rimed by those dark lashes any women should be jealous of. Lucci wasn't the kind of man to say sappy things so his admiration of how beautiful he thought the other was went unspoken. Instead he chose to show it through touch.

Leaning back down over the other assassin Lucci ran his lips over Kaku's stomach—leaving several marks on his ribs on the way down— past his bellybutton and the well managed nets hairs around his base. Licking up the vain on the underside of Kaku's erection he glanced back up at the other man's face. Giving a full out grin at the way Kaku was so intently watching him; before wrapping his full lips around the head of his partner's cock.

A moan welled up in the back of Kaku's throat as heat surrounded him. Managing to keep his eyes open long enough to watch Lucci take him fully into his mouth; then lost the ability to focus as delicious suction started around him. Letting out a broken moan he tangled one hand in Lucci's long hair, while the other was thrown over his head gripping at his pillow.

Lucci made a low growl like sound when Kaku's hand found its way to his hair tugging at it and pulling him up only to be gently forced back down—something no one but Kaku would have the guts to do. However, Lucci obliged to the gentle guiding; moving up and down over his partners erection. Coming to the tip, encircling it with his tongue and sucking hard; that got a sound out of the other man that a government trained assassin should never make. Lucci mentally smirked as he moved back down taking Kaku into the base. Swallowing hard as he allowed him to slip down his throat, and bringing his hands up to Kaku's chest.

Kaku shuddered and squirmed as he was deep throated; tiny shivers ran through his spine as his lover's soft hair tickled at his thighs. If he hadn't been as thoroughly engulfed in pleasure he probably would have giggled. But as it was laughing was the last thing on his mind as Lucci sucked and swallowed, teeth barely grazing his sensitive skin.

Feeling the ribbons of pleasure coils tighter is his belly Kaku threw he head to one side biting his lip in pleasure. The hand that had been grasping his pillow came down to his chest seeking out one of Lucci's. Loosely—and slightly awkwardly—lacing their fingers together, a small act of intimacy in what had so far seemed to be nothing more than lust. Back aching as waves of pleasure roiled within him.

"Gah! Nmm..Lu-Lucci!" Lucci's fingers tensed digging into Kaku's chest as the other man came down his throat. Waiting until his lover had finished his release Lucci let Kaku's only slightly softened member slip from his mouth. Swallowing he moved back up to loom over his partner. Tightening the grip of their laced hands and pinning that arm next to Kaku's head on the mattress.

Kaku's eyes fluttered open to look up at his lover, a deep rosy blush staining his cheeks. He was about to say something, but all that came out was a jagged gasp. Glancing over to Lucci's other hand watching as he dragged the still tense digits down his pectoral. It was like they were markers; the firm pressure causing deep bruises to rise under the skin that made three distinct purplish lines. Looking back to Lucci with half lidded eyes all Kaku could do was stair at him, mouth open wanting to speak. He never thought of himself as a masochist, but pain when given by Lucci had always made something spark inside him—even before their relationship had turned sexual.

"Speechless? Hmp, well as least now I know how to make you stop talking," Lucci stated in a voice that Kaku thought made him sound just a little bit too full of himself.

"C-cocky bastard…" the other assassin managed to get out as his breath finely caught up with him.

"Oh yes, very." Lucci growled rocking his hips down and making his hard cock rub against Kaku's semi erection. Again Kaku opened his mouth in a gasp of pleasure, and expecting this as soon as he did Lucci descended upon him. Kissing him deep and slow, not hasty the way it had been when they had started out. It lasted for several breathless minutes both knowing they needed air but not wanting to part. Finely letting their lips fall away from each other Lucci took in a deep breath and kissed the side of Kaku's mouth.

"Spread your leg wider," he ordered in a husky tone. Kaku did as asked and groaned as he soon felt fingers prodding at his entrance. Two slipping in at once and opening him for something much bigger too come. Raw without lube and making him burn, but like everything Lucci did to him it made pleasure nerves spark even thought it made no sense to him.

Kaku moaned and twisted as the digits delved deeper to lightly brush that sweet place deep inside him. Pushing against them as they moved in and out of his body; making little undignified sounds and not giving a fuck. Then they were gone and Kaku groaned in disappointment, even though he knew they had to go before Lucci could really enter him.

"How do you want it?" Lucci asked as he looked down at his panting lover.

"Wha-whatever gets you the deepest," Kaku replied without hesitation, not caring if his answer made his sound like a horny slut.

Lucci gave a small smile at this and leaned down to kiss Kaku softly, then moved to sit up on his knees. Gripping Kaku's legs behind the knees he pulled Kaku towards him so he was almost sitting on his lap. Then pushed them up, pinning them to Kaku's chest. Leaning over him he kissed him again.

"This okay?" he asked licking the shell of his ear. Kaku didn't respond, just turned Lucci to face him and kissed him again. The carnivore kissed him back willingly, moving one hand down to line up his cock with Kaku's entrance. Pushing in slowly he felt more than he heard Kaku moan into his mouth; a deep rumble that he could feel as their tongues touched.

Sheathing himself completely into Kaku's body he waited a moment before he moved. Slowly pulling out then pushing back in at the same pace. After several thrusts like this Kaku pulled his mouth away from his lover's and gave his as close to a glare as he could he his pleasure filled state.

"I'm not some dame doll, just fuck me would you," he panted in irritation. Lucci smirked and Kaku gave a startled moan as he was entered with considerably more force.

"Sorry, can't help but tease you," Lucci commented as he did as Kaku had asked and increased his pace. Pulling out and slamming back in with deep, strong, yet still rather slow strokes. The other assassin gave no more complaints; the only sounds coming from his mouth were breathy gasps and shuddering moans.

Even Lucci couldn't keep himself completely quiet. While he wasn't nearly as vocal as Kaku was; he couldn't hold back little growls, grunts, and pleasured moans. Kissing down the side of Kaku's jaw and to his neck he covered it with wet kisses before coming back up to his lovers face, and couldn't keep back a slightly loader moan at the incredibly hot sight he was.

Lucci was an attractive man had had many partners in the past, but to him Kaku was the picture of sex. He loved everything about the other man; the way his chest rose and fell in heavy but unlabored breaths, the tone his skin took on when aroused to the fullest, and his eyes. Kaku had the most amazing bedroom eyes.

Lucci gave a fierce growl and locked his mouth with Kaku's again, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Kaku moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Hands tangling in his soft wavy hair and fingers scraping at his back; nails running over the rough sensitive scars on his back. He felt Lucci shudder and nearly falter in the thrusts, kissing Kaku harder and then pulling away.

Sitting up from leaning over Kaku he moved his partner's legs to the side. Kaku immediately wrapped them around his waist, his arms still thrown around the older man. Now he sat on Lucci's lap as he keeled on the bed and thrust up into him. Moaning loader at the added friction of his cock between their stomachs. Lucci too moaned at the new position, dipping his head in to bite at Kaku neck and kiss up to his jaw.

"Lu-Lucci, I…. I can't—I…Ah-nmm," Kaku stuttered incapable of articulate speech.

"Then do it, cum for me Kaku," Lucci growled against his lover's neck, before continuing to mouth it.

Kaku tightened his grip on Lucci's back, dull nails digging crescent shaped gouges into the tough skin. Arching into the other's hard body he climaxed with a choked moan, essence staining both their bodies.

Feeling the constriction of Kaku's body around his over stimulated member was almost enough to make Lucci cum as well, but he managed to ride out his partner's orgasm. Giving several more frantic, firm thrusts before pulling out and releasing; his hot seed mixing with Kaku's on their sweaty, flushed bodies.

Both men were panting heavily at this point, and Lucci fell backwards to lay on the soft bed pulling Kaku along to lay on top of him—not bothered in the least by the stickiness of their cum between them. They stayed like that for quite a while neither of them speaking, just laying together in relative silence. Then Kaku shifted kissing Lucci's chest softly and rolling off him to cling to his side.

"Hmm, Lucci—" he started but was cut off before he could get out another word.

"Don't say it Kaku," Lucci said sternly. He saw Kaku make a slightly sour face out of the corner of his eye and wrapped his arms around the other assassin. "You don't need to…." When you could read people as well as Lucci could it was easy to tell what Kaku wanted to say.

While Kaku did want to actually say those three words he knew he didn't have to. Kissing Lucci's pectoral and biting down firmly he smirked at the way the muscles jumped slightly. "I know you do," he sighed and rested his head on his partner's chest. "Ha, wonder if the others had as much fun tonight as we did." Kaku felt Lucci's chest rumble in a light chuckle.

"Doubt it, but then again," he rolled over so he was facing Kaku. "I don't really care about any of them." Kaku smirked.

"Yea, but you do care about me," it was said as a statement but Lucci also knew it was secretly a question. The carnivore didn't answer simply kissed Kaku one last time; a slow dance of lips and tongue before relaxing again into the soft bed under him.

Kaku knew that was the answer to his unspoken question and was satisfied. Relaxing against Lucci he closed his eyes. He was glad they hadn't gone to meet with the others.

End.

a/n: Ok so that that was way longer that it needed to be….  
This was my first explicit story so review please even if it's only to tell me about all the stuff I messed up.  
Also (and this is important because I want to make sure I give credit), the beginning of the sex scene up to the point right after Lucci finished going down on Kaku was supposed to be based on a picture done by** Pirateneko**. There is a link to the pic on my profile so check it out please.


End file.
